Frightening Daydream
by SofiaDragon
Summary: Ritsuka is daydreaming during class, but tunes into the teacher just in time to make a horrifying realization.


A/N: Okay, this has been floating around my desk and hard drive in the form of a bad outline, nasty handwritten scribble, and oddly typed rough draft for about four months. This is the sex ed. class in Ritsuka's school. Basically, I don't plan on writing any more of it. It's just some random junk I need to clear away while I write other things. Enjoy it for what it is, and flames are welcome (my office is in a basement, even in summer it is cold down here!) Basically we have Ritsuka daydreaming (originally I was going to write what he was daydreaming about: his relationship with Soubi over the past few months). _This takes place at an undetermined time after volume 7_, but there are _no_ defined _spoilers_.

Hikado-sensei walked into the room and set up a projector. Ritsuka's old school had done the major sex-ed class in year four just after Ritsuka lost his former personality, probably because it was in the heart of Tokyo and its students were more likely to come into contact with sexual material. Out in this more rural setting, the year four and five classes gave only a gentle overview of the information and the physical education teacher came through the year six classes to give the main portion of the instruction. Ritsuka didn't plan on paying much attention.

Hikado-sensei was droning on about the importance of keeping clean, and especially about keeping certain body parts clean and how it could be done. A nervous boy in the back raised his hand to say he was missing something. The teacher reassured him nothing was wrong and started talking about circumcision. Even though Ritsuka wasn't listening too closely he crossed his legs, as did every other boy in the class, when the idea of cutting pieces off important places was explained.

"This is perfectly normal behavior, and I promise you that everyone has done it," Hikado-sensei called out over the giggles. The projector displayed the next topic for the class: Masturbation. It was quickly changed to a chart listing normal and abnormal things for boys and girls to do and experience. "The items listed in red aren't normal, and should be mentioned to your family doctor. I know it can be embarrassing, but it is important. You should be aware of what is normal for you, and know that everyone is a little different. Pain, in the normal course of things, is your body's way of telling you something is wrong. Something common to young people, particularly boys, in the beginning is being too rough with yourself. You can do yourself mental and physical damage by mixing pain and pleasure too often." Ritsuka was distracted from his daydream for a while, pondering Soubi's attraction to pain.

The subject of the class turned to pregnancy and how, exactly, a girl got that way. Giggling filed the room as various forms of contraception were discussed and shown on the projector or held up in front of the class. A list of local sources for them was put up, including a clinic where additional medical assistance could be found. Ritsuka barely listened as the stages of pregnancy and birth were explained. Several boys started acting up when Hikado-sensei talked about enlarging breasts.

"Of course, not everyone is attracted to the opposite sex. There are quite a few who are equally attracted to both male and female partners, or only to partners of the same gender." Ritsuka started listening again as the teacher started talking about homosexuality. His old school had brushed by the idea, saying that most people don't figure out what group they belong in for a few more years. "Fairly soon, you should begin to feel drawn in one direction or another. Some families and traditions frown on homosexuality, but it is neither uncommon nor unclean. It does have some extra considerations, though pregnancy is not an issue. In this class we are going to focus on a traditional style of relationship, but anyone interested in the details of non-traditional relationships can reference these pages. I should note that the physical act of sexual intercourse is mechanically identical to heterosexual relationships." Ritsuka made note of the page numbers the teacher gave for anyone interested in the additional issues. Soubi was defiantly a man, and Ritsuka certainly liked having him around, but he wasn't sure about being gay. That didn't make any sense, but it was true. Ritsuka suspected it had to do with not quite having begun puberty yet. Maybe in another month or two his body would start to do something.

"Your ears and tail are not a set. You loose them for separate, but closely related reasons. Most people loose them together. There are some very important differences between them. Your ears are less complicated, and fall off after you have lost your virginity in one of the primary ways," Hikado-sensei explained, plowing through murmuring in the class. "The primary ways of losing your ears are: traditional, manual, fellatio/cunnilingus, and anal. All these things require two people to be in some form of undress and bodily fluids to be exchanged. Ears come off as a physical response to another person's shared experience." Ritsuka tuned into the class, his other classes hadn't said anything specific about tails.

"The tail is a more emotional attachment, and is normally lost before the ears. Sometimes days or years can pass between losing your tail and losing your ears, but even when a person loses both in the same experience the tail normally falls off first. The tail is lost through emotional and secondary stimulation: making out, frottage, any consensual primary interaction, and in rare cases masturbation while thinking of a specific person. The details aren't important, but you should remember that the tail responds to the emotional idea of sex and the ears to the physical reality of it. Thus, it falls off easier." Ritsuka nodded and was about to space out when Hikado-sensei continued in a commanding tone. "It is also very important to know that a person can lose their ears without their tail, but only in one way," the teacher paused and enjoyed the fact that for one, the class was silent and attentive. He switched the projector's screen to the next topic and gasps rippled through the room. "The only way to lose your ears and not your tail is to be raped." Ritsuka looked at the picture of a very sad girl in a white dress with no ears and a long black tail. His old school had told him losing only your ears meant something terrible had gone wrong, and it should be reported to a responsible adult. It was the only thing the school had said was too graphic for the younger years to study in detail. Now that he knew what it meant, the picture horrified him.

What horrified him more was the tiny, fluffy stump he'd glimpsed when Soubi's clothes were torn in a recent battle and the jerky reaction he'd had when Ritsuka had innocently asked why his tail hadn't completely come off.

* * *

A/N: Please Review, but I doubt this will be any more than a one shot. I just can't improve on what Yun Kouga has written. 


End file.
